The present disclosure is related to commonly owned and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/551,132 and Ser. No. 12/551,182, each of which has a filing date that is the same as the present disclosure, and both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present disclosure relates to affixing at least two portions of bone, as well as locking mechanisms for the same.